Stranger to Me
by death.lilie
Summary: Edward is a vampire-hunter . His hate of vampires was questioned when he met a interesting ancient . He is even more surprised when she shows up at school , and everyone seems to know her .
1. Introduction

**_This story take place in modern time , in a place called Constance . I made up the place , so everything there is from my imagination . This is my first fanfiction so helpful criticism is appreciated !_**

_**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer , so I do not own Twilight ; )**_

* * *

><p><em>A lone figure sat on the roof of an old building. She was a rather beautiful creature and despite her youthful appearance, her intellect surpassed any human on Earth. Deep,<br>alluring, jade eyes scanned the area. A smirk crept across her face as she accessed her surroundings. She closed her eyes as the wind teased her hair. Licking her lips, she  
>disappeared.<em>

Edward was mindlessly observing the clouds from his seat. It's funny how everything seems more interesting when you're bored. He glanced back at the clock. It felt like he was in this class for several hours.

"Fifteen more minutes more minutes", Edward thought happily.

"Mr. Cullen, I know the clouds must be very entertaining, but you might want to pay attention since your marks are the lowest of the class "remarked Mrs. Lauren

Edward smiled "You should try it sometime, Hun" he gave her a wink, causing the young teacher to noticeably blush. Snickers were heard across the room and several students rolled their eyes.

It was a known fact at Constance Academy that Edward was incredibly handsome. He was very popular and had a reputation of using his charms to his advantage. Though any girl would die for the chance of being his girlfriend, he remained single; never committing to a relationship.

"T-that was very inappropriate. I expect you to serve some time after school", stammered Mrs. Lauren.

_Typical day_. He looked up to the ceiling and sighed. Then, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang. Edward dashed out before Mrs. Lauren could even say anything. He quickly opened his locker to get his things, and went on his way.

Within a minute, he got numerous texts congratulating him for his actions.

He didn't mean it that way, and he certainly wasn't a player. Some people just take jokes too seriously. He ran his fingers through his dark, chestnut hair and looked back at the grand, sophisticated school. It was one of the most wealthiest and successful schools in the world. Mainly known for its high academics, it was

"Hey, wait up! What's the rush? ", called a playful voice.

Edward looked back to see Alice practically slamming into him. She looked up at him with big, child-like eyes. Alice was very petite, and could be easily mistaken for an elementary student, but she had a temper to be reckoned with.

Being unbelievably strong for her size, the junior could easily take on opponents five times her size. Her short, cropped, jet-black hair and luminous, gray-lavender eyes made her look like a pixie. Edward considered her like a younger sister, and was a tad overprotective of her.

Alice jumped on his back, and giggled as he twirled her around. She tightened her grip around his neck and Edward pretended to choke.

"I can tell you had a good day" said Edward cheerfully. Alice smiled at him and kissed him on the check. Edward then reached back and ruffled her hair.

They were soon accompanied by Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. Alice jumped down at the sight of Jasper and grabbed his arm tightly. Edward sent the blond a look, which Jasper replied with a nod.

Emmett and Rosalie were holding hands, side by side, looking quite content with eat other. The couple has been an item ever since… ever. They were almost inseparable, except for the times they argue; which happen often but never lasts long.

"Since you're here early, I'm guessing you got yourself into trouble again?" asked Rosalie, raising an eyebrow.

"You know me. By the way, you really sounded like a granny. It seems like you're getting old all ready" Edward smirked. If looks could kill, Edward would have been murdered.

"Hey, don't go calling my girl a granny" laughed Emmett, locking Edward in a choke hold. The two struggled against each other, with Edward turning a shade of blue.

"You guys, that's enough" Jasper's calm voice echoed, "Can we get going now?" It's almost scary how convincing Jasper is. He could pretty much persuade anyone to feel the same way he does.

So they all started to walk home. Jasper and Rosalie lived closer to the school, so they said their good-byes first.

Walking home together was a daily thing for the group of friends. It started when they all became friends in elementary.

Finally, Alice went home and then Emmett, until there was only Edward left.

His apartment was a good distance from the school. He was used to walking the rest of the way home. Besides, it helped him clear his mind. He could gather his thoughts, feelings and memories.

Making his way down the sidewalk, he felt a cold chill. He could feel his heat beating faster and the adrenaline kicking in. He knew exactly what that meant.

On instinct, he started tracking the source. His heightened senses picked up a distinguishing scent. It leads to the nearby park. Edward grinned as he reached for his preferred weapon, grasping the trigger. He could feel its power awaken.

_Now, the fun begins_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for Reading !<em>**

**_Please review , it motivates me to update : )  
><em>**

**_I'm open to any ideas and suggestions . _**

_**If anyone could help me with the weapon part , that would be great . I know nothing about guns , especially ones used by vampire-hunters**  
><em>


	2. The Pursuit

**So this is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All props go to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p>Edward followed the scent to the wooded area of the park. The sun was going down fast, and night was approaching.<p>

"Seem like I crashed the party, huh?" Edward said slyly.

Before him stood a monster. Its skin was the color of ashes, a sign of the disease. Pitch black eyes glared at him, and it dropped the young woman, or what was left of her, to the ground. The bite mark on her neck was visible and a pool of blood surrounded her.

"I was too late" he bitterly thought. Another life, gone…

Edward was filled with agony and compassion for the innocent victim. She probably had a family that loved her, maybe even children of her own. She would be missed. What if he had known her? If only he had gotten her a few moments sooner, she would have been saved from this terrible fate.

The body of the woman began dissolving, until it was no more. The monster cowered in fear, sensing the hunter's anger, and tried to flee. It only managed a few steps before the hunter sprung into action.

In a blink of an eye, Edward closed the distance between them. He rested his gun, a long silver handgun, on the forehead of the other and pulled the trigger. After the sound of the gun shot, came a ghastly wail. The beast was suffering the same fate as its prey and dissolved into the night.

_Not a trace left. The only evidence of its existence was a black rose that grew on the place of its death.  
><em>

Edward's eyes were cold and uncaring. _Good riddance. _He felt no regret for sending a monster to where it belonged. Such creatures had no place in this world.

The disease it carried was called deterioration. It occurs when a vampire's lust for blood drives it insane.

Deterioration starts out almost unnoticeable but the end result was devastating. Those infected with the disease were labeled as Vampiums*. They become slaves to their unquenchable thirst, and ultimately lose their soul and mind.

Soft clapping came from behind him. He whipped around to see an eerily beautiful girl, resting on a park bench. She was about three meters away from him and Edward wondered why he didn't feel her presence.

Even now, he was unable to distinguish it. He kept his guard up, knowing that carelessness lead to death.

"Who are you?" asked Edward. He took a step towards her, curiously.

The girl stood up and appeared in front of him. Shocked, Edward reacted by lifting his gun towards her. She rested her hand on the gun, as if she was trying to calm him.

"Rest easy now, child "she crooned. Her eyes softened and sparkled under the moonlight.

He had to admit, she were beautiful. Her auburn hair was long and luscious, and her pale complexion was flawless. But the best feature, were her eyes. They were filled with mystery, pain, and loneliness. He wanted to hold her, make her smile, and replace that loneliness with joy and belonging.

"You did well disposing that nuisance. I'm impressed" the girl said with a grin.

Edward smiled triumphantly.

"It was nothing. Don't think that your pretty face and compliments can distract me. I asked you, who you were. And I expect an answer now, gorgeous."

The young woman cast all playfulness aside. She now regarded him with a serious face.

"My name is Bella Swan. I was taking a stroll around the park, when I saw you fighting that creature. It seemed like you had everything under control, so there was no need for me to interfere" She said matter-of-factly.

"How could you do anything about it? You're just a human like anyone else. That reminds me, I better erase your memories. You don't need to remember any of this. I'm sorry, but rules are rules. I hope we meet again though. It was nice talking to you" Edward said sadly.

He was about to grab the memory screener, when his hand froze. He couldn't move. He heard a laugh coming from the girl. He looked back at her and she had a disappointed look on her face.

"Naive boy, how can you be fooled so easily? Hunters should not be innocent nor trusting. Hasn't your mentor taught you anything? Learn from this mistake, child. Become stronger, many human lives are in your protection" She sighed halfheartedly.

_The most important rule of vampire hunters; never get seduced by a vampire. Never let your guard down. And never look a vampire in the eyes. _

Vampires had the ability to capture anyone who looked straight into their eyes. It was almost like a spell, and practically impossible to escape from it. You become trapped, and completely under their control.

"But how… Why didn't I sense you?" Confused eyes looked up at the vampire. He felt like such an idiot. How could he have missed that? He was a fucking vampire hunter for life's sake!

"There are very few of your kind that is able to sense an ancient."

Shock registered on Edward's face. _An ancient. _They were the eldest, wisest, and most powerful of the vampire. Many don't survive that long, but those who do are worshiped among the lesser and weaker vampires. Rumors are that they are invincible. There hasn't been a sighting since 1702. That was when a mass destruction of a whole village took place.

Bella walked graciously to him. Being entranced by her spell, he stood immobile in fear. He tried to slow his beating heart, but it was going the speed of a race car. This was not the way he imagined himself to die. Edward always believed that he would die nobly, maybe as a hero or in a loved one's place. So much for that, he was just going to be another stupid hunter who let his guard down to a beautiful vampire.

"Don't be afraid. You won't feel a thing, I promise" His eyes were involuntarily shutting. _Damn it._

She put her arms around him and leaned towards him. He felt her soft lips brush his skin. He started shaking and was on the verge of tears. _I'm going to die. _

She made a hushing sound, one that a mother would make to her young child. Then, silence.

He never even felt the fangs puncture his skin. No pain, just… bliss. It was as if he was floating, so free and light. His mind was clear and he didn't have a worry in the world. Edward was drifting away.

Then, he felt a sharp pain. He yelped and realized he was on the ground. He blinked a couple times before he regained consciousness. Miraculously, he was able to move his fingers. He touched the open wound on his neck and felt the blood streaming down his back. Edward looked back at the vampire. It seemed like she shoved him down, by the way she was taking a step back. _Did my blood taste bad or something?_

"Sorry, I broke my promise. But this is to your advantage"

A growl came from behind him and he smiled. Looks like his back-up had arrived.

"It's about time you came. I almost died there!" He exclaimed, irritated.

A large, russet brown wolf glared at the young hunter. The wolf towered over the two and looked extremely strong and intimidating. Sharp white teeth reflected the light of the moonlight, and by the bright yellow color of its eyes, it was angry.

Bella hissed as the wolf snapped and clawed at her. She dodged the attacks and kept her distance. Being in close range of either creature was a very bad idea.

The canine then stood in front of Edward, in a defensive stance. Bella nodded. Its objective was not to harm her, but to keep its master from harm.

"We will meet again, Edward, preferably in more pleasant circumstances," whispered Bella in a soft voice, before disappearing.

Somehow, he felt that she was going to keep her word. 

* * *

><p><strong>* Vampium is a word I made by combining vampire and mancipium, which means slave in Latin .<strong>

**I would love to hear your feedback, so a review would be great : )**

**You'd be surprised how happy I am when someone actually takes the time to just review my chapter.**


	3. Good Times

**So, here's the third chapter ! Thanks for the reviews , guys ! It got my brain going like 1000x faster :)**

**This chapter explains the relationship between the wolf and Edward , for everyone who's a tad confused from the last chapter .**

* * *

><p>"Easy, boy" Edward backed away slowly with his hands in front of him, gesturing the animal to stay.<p>

That only made it angrier, as its ears were now flattened. A low growl emitted from the wolf as it stomped towards the nervous teen.

"Don't you easy boy me, you ungrateful piece of meat. This is not the first time I saved your sorry, pale ass, and if it wasn't for me, you'd be dead a _very_ long time ago" spat the furious wolf. Though its mouth did not move, a voice was heard in Edwards mind. Werewolves do not speak human language, so they speak telepathically.

"Okay Jacob, I get it. How about a friendly hug? "The wolf ignored him and started prodding him with its nose.

"I don't know why I even bother to come save you. You could have died for all I cared" Edward was pushed back with every nudge.

"I'm sorry, can you please stop shoving me? I'll get wrinkles on my shirt if you don't stop. "Edward's reply was a tackle. He was sent flying to the nearest tree.

"Ouch. That really hurt "he sighed and thought for a moment "how about I treat you to Arty's all you can eat buffet?"Jacob's ear perked at the offer, much to the wolf's dismay.

He recomposed his "tough guy" act and huffed "All right. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook!"

"Yeah, yeah "Edward smirked as he got up and wrapped his arms around the large canine.

"You're a big softie, you know that?" He petted Jacob's head.

Feeling much undignified, Jacob shrugged the over affectionate boy off him.

The two were like brothers. The memory of when they first met brought up smiles and a great amount of pain for Edward. 

* * *

><p><em>It was Edward's fifth birthday. Not exactly a sunny day, more like pouring rain, but Edwards was excited anyways. Today, he was going to get his own dog. Well, not exactly a dog, a partner. And it wasn't going to be his, since the animal owned itself. But Edward didn't care. He was going to love his "dog" forever, take it for walks, feed it until it could eat no more, and spoil it rotten! <em>

_The young boy couldn't help but bounce on his car seat. He was just so excited._

"_Settle down, Edward" Carlisle ordered from the driver's seat. The blond man was wearing a long, black trench coat, a signiture outfit of a vampire hunter._

_He wondered why he was even training the kid. Carlisle was a veteran hunter, well known in the hunter association. Apparently, they found the kid on the street. He had "great positional" and thus, was passed on to Carlisle for mentoring. _

_He had yet to see the potential. He hadn't started to teach the boy how to fight, since he was too young. They only worked on history and basic knowledge. The kid didn't show any interest in it, and he was struggling with the curriculum; struggling in the sense that he didn't give a damn about it all._

_Sighing, Carlisle pulled up in front of the nursery. He had doubts about getting a werewolf for his student, but it was too late now. _

"_I want to make this clear, the animal you are about to receive is NOT a dog, will not ACT like a dog, and is FULLY capable to maiming you. Do you understand me?" _

_Edward nodded his head enthusiastically, obviously not hearing a word his mentor said._

_Carlisle mentally face palmed himself and opened the door of his black Volvo. Reaching his hand out, he stopped Edward from charging into the nursery. _

"_Hold my hand and don't let go, or else I'll make you in charge of janitorial duties for a week!" Edward cringed at the thought and willingly obeyed._

_Carlisle opened his umbrella, effectively shielding the two from the rain. The nursery looked like an ordinary farm, except for the fact that there was a Quileute tribe emblem on the front of the door._

_He knocked on the hard, cedar entryway. Within seconds, a grumpy, aged, tanned man in a wheel chair opened the door. _

"_Carlisle, good to see you" he exclaimed, surprised._

"_It is good to see you too, Billy. I'm sorry for the late notice, but I've come here with one of my apprentices. He's here to find a partner" Carlisle replied, cautiously.  
><em>

_Billy chuckled and patted Edward's back._

"_Well, isn't he excited? I got to warn you though, these pups are feisty" Billy joked._

_The elder led them through the back, towards a red barn. Soft yapping could be heard from the inside._

_Billy opened the door gently, and welcomed them in. In the stable was a sleek, tan she-wolf. Beside her were three sleeping puppies. Edward carefully made his way towards them, while the two men watched him carefully._

"_Hello, there" came a whisper. It came from the mother. Her dark brown eyes were soft and calming._

_Edward looked back for permission. His answer was a nod from the tan elder._

_The apprentice kneeled down beside the puppies and picked one up. It was tan, like its mother, and had dull green eyes. The bored puppy regarded Edward with a dull expression. It had a good temperament, but it wasn't the one for Edward. _

_The mother wolf nudged the other two wolves, causing them to wake up. A small, charcoal colored puppy ran up and attacked him with affection. Between sloppy kisses, it bit Edward's cheek with its razor sharp teeth. After a lot of effort, he finally managed to get the wolf off him.  
><em>

_Then, there was the third one. It was giving Edward dirty looks. That particular puppy was rather plump with light brown fur sticking out everywhere. Its dark brown eyes glared at Edward, though its cuteness contradicted the attempt. _

_The young boys curiosity got the best of him, and he scooped the surprised puppy up. It let out a yelp and firmly clamped its teeth on the unsuspecting boy's finger. Edward let go, and the puppy began to sulk at its little corner. The cut on his finger was quite deep, but he ignored and began to poke the villain in revenge. _

_Carlisle watched in embarrassment as his apprentice ran around the barn, crying in pain and desperately trying to shake off a little demon rigidly attached to his bottom.  
><em>

_That was when a friendship was formed._

* * *

><p>The two friends entered Art's buffet, and fear crossed the eyes of the hostess. She had the "Oh no, not them again look" on her face.<p>

Edward looked at his friend; now a tall, muscular, tanned young man with short, spiky, black hair.

Jacob had the ability to disguise himself as a human, though it's only an illusion. His footprints were still those of a wolf, and he could only use that power when the sun was gone. His true form would emerge once daylight shined.

Edward gave the money to the terrified woman, with tip of course, and walked right in. The staff looked at them with wary eyes, they had a reputation here.

"You ready for this?" Jacob elbowed the hunter sharply in the ribs.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" They smiled each other and grabbed their plates, racing to the ribs and roast chicken.

The owner came in from his office, and sighed.

"I'm gonna go broke if they keep coming here every week" he thought grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now . If you're wondering why Edward's so happy in this Fanfic , we'll be seeing a dark Edward in the next chapter , yaay !<strong>

** Bella's persepective will also be introduced , so stay tuned and please review !**


End file.
